Healing
by cookme25
Summary: 3rd in my Discovery series, need to read the other 2 first. Jenna's journey through therapy. Rated T for possible language and suggestive Themes UNLIKELY TO BE COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just wanted to wish those in the US a Happy Thanksgiving. This is my Thanksgiving gift to you.**

Healing

Ch.1

The First Session

"You must be Jenna." The women said as Jenna walked through the door.

"You must be the cuckoo who fixed Meredith." Jenna said

"Ah, You're not here by choice are you."

"Hey, your smart." Jenna said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, I guess I should tell you I'm Dr. Wyatt."

"I'm guessing your about as excited as I am for this." Jenna replied.

Dr. Wyatt just smiled and had a feeling this was going to be a long process.

"So, are you going to tell me anything or are you just going to sit there?" Dr. Wyatt asked

"Here's what you need to know and all your getting out of me. My mom died of cancer, I came here found out my dad died."

"Well, that's a start."

"Well, that's all your going to get." Jenna said, in a mocking tone.

"I guess we'll just see about that, sadly that also means we both have to sit here for the next twenty-five minutes."

To Jenna, the next twenty-five minutes were the longest of her life, but she wasn't backing down. She kept her best poker face so that Dr. Wyatt had no clue what was really happening. After the session finally ended, Dr. Wyatt said, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow seeing as your mom made appointments for the rest of the week."

"She's not my mom." Jenna yelled, mad that she was going to have to waste time sitting in there for the rest of the week. Why did it have to be only Monday? That session was hard enough, how could she stay silent for an entire wanted to get some stuff off her chest but, she didn't even know this woment. Jenna needed to think so she went to the one place she could think, the gallery. She checked the board to see if there was a surgery going on she could watch while she did it. Just her luck, Dr. Robbins was doing a surgery, not on Chloe, again just her luck. Jenna was surprised to see Alex in the gallery. "Alex?" She asked

"Jenna? What are you doing here don't you have an appointment?"

"Ended, a few minutes ago. I wish it had ended earlier. I came here because this is the one place I can just think and I got a lot on my mind. Plus, I saw Arizona was doing a surgery, which is a bonus cause hers are my second favorite to watch, behind Derek's."

"Not even in Med school and you're already a junkie." Alex said laughing.

Jenna shot him a look then said, "What are you doing here? Isn't it your day off or are you really that big of a junkie?" using his words against him.

"I'm here for the same reason you are. The house just...it wasn't the place I wanted to think at."

"What's your problem?"

"Addison, yours?"

"I got therapy for the rest of the week and I could barely hold my poker face for the twenty-five minutes I did, which means I won't be able to for the rest of the week, and then she's gonna read me and figure out that I want to talk, I just don't want to talk."

"I'm going to tell you the same thing Meredith would, talk. You want to talk which is a good start. Once you talk to her, you'll feel better."

"I don't know her Alex, how can I tell my problems to someone I don't even know."

"Don't think of her as a stranger, think of her as the person who's going to give you your life back."

"Thank you Alex, I wish I could tell you what to do about Addison but I don't know what to say maybe if I knew more about her..."

"No but I wish someone did," he sat there for a few seconds before saying "you gonna stick around for the rest or you gonna go talk to Chloe."

"I'll stick around, I'm kinda avoiding that one nurse she has, she scares me."

"Rose?"

"Long dark hair?"

"That's the one, she and Derek dated after he broke things off with Mer for a bit but then he left Rose to go back to Mer and to this day she is still really pissed at him, and your his daugher for all technical purposes so your hated because this insures she has no chance."

" Okay, you really gotta stop listening to the gossip mill."

"Sometimes, I really wish I could but I lived part of it and I have to do charts at the nurses station."

The pair watched the rest of the successful surgery. Alex offered to drive Jenna back to the house, and she agreed but told him she needed to tell either Meredith or Derek. She decided to look for Derek, seeing as he's usually the most easy to locate because he's an attending. She checked the O.R. board and seeing that he wasn't in an OR, she started on her way to his office when she saw a women at one of the nurses stations as she got closer she heard what she was saying.

"I want to see Dr. Shepherd. He knows me, I promise you. I'm his sister."

"I'm sorry but he's in surgery at the moment."

Jenna noticed she had said she was his sister and walked up to the station and asked her, "I hear your looking for Dr. Shepherd."

"Yeah, What do you care?" the women said eyeing the girl suspiciously

"No reason,here let me help you out, nurse can you page Dr. Shepherd under my name and don't tell me he's in surgery I know that he's not in surgery I just checked the board.

The nurse sighed and agreed to paged him.

"Thank you, Amelia." Amelia held out her hand surprised the girl had gotten the nurse to page her brother.

"Jenna and Amelia?" Derek joined the pair.

"Hey bro." Amelia said to her brother

"Jenna, you paged?" he asked figuring to take care of her first.

"Yes, two reasons. One, Alex came in to watch a surgery and now he's driving me home and two, I heard Amelia here ask this nurse to page you and the nurse refused and she said she was your sister so instead of walking down to your office I had the nurse page you."

"Derek, who's this?" Amy asked.

"Amelia, this is Jenna, my adopted daughter. Jenna, one of your many aunts but most likely your favorite, Ameila. You can go home if you have gone to see Dr. Wyatt."

"I have, that's the reason I ran into Alex but that's another story, see you tonight." Jenna said and headed back to find Alex.

"So, you have a kid and you didn't tell mom. You know she's going to be pissed you didn't tell her."

"I was waiting for the right time. This poor girl isn't ready for the family yet, trust me. Amelia, whatever you do don't tell mom or the girls."

"Please, I don't talk to the girls, but I promise not to tell mom."

"Thank you Amelia, now can I ask why you came to visit?"

"I came here to get away from all the tension. Addison broke things off with Sam and it didn't go well so now the air is thick with tension. I've tried several times to cut it, but that's because I haven't cut in weeks. I figured a few days away from the tension would do me some good. So, you have any brains I could cut open while I was here." She said rubbing her hands.

"Sure Amelia, I'll request to have you put on the next one that comes in."

"Ooo, and can you get your wife on my service, I want to get to know her a bit, and that kid of yours."

"I'll talk to the Chief."

"I thought you were the Chief."

"I quit after the shooting. I'm just a regular department head."

"I see, hey, why don't I come by your place for dinner and we can catch up, talk."

"Why not Amy? I get off at six and then I need to go somewhere, how's seven-thirty?"

"Great, I'll be there."


	2. Chapter 2

Healing

Ch.2

A Trip to the Land

After his shift had ended, Derek called the house. Jenna answered. "Hello." She said.

"Hey, Jenna there's somewhere I want to show you. Can you be ready to leave the house in about ten minutes."

"Sure." she answered.

"Great, could you also call Izzie and ask her to put together a simple dinner for five people. Tell her I'll pick it up around 6 or 7. Thanks."

True to his word, ten minutes later Derek showed up at the house and Jenna came out and got into his car.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"You'll see, but I will tell you this, we have to take the ferry to get there."

When they got on the ferry they moved up to the deck and Jenna spoke, "My mom and I use to take the ferry once a year, until she got her raise then we went once a week. When she got sick, I went alone once a year, it was one of the things I always made sure I had enough money for. The last time I went was when the day before I came here. It wasn't a windy day, just some breezes, but it made some of the river water splash up and hit It was my last memory of that old town, well before the good-byes." For a moment Jenna was back in Portland.

She was jolted back to reality when Derek said, "Let's head back to the car, we're almost on land." Jenna picked up on how he said land instead of there.

They drove off the ferry and onto the land. They drove on for a little bit when they came upon a trailer in the woods. "Where are we?" Jenna asked

"The place I lived when I wasn't living with Mer, but not where I'm taking you. We have to walk the rest of the way but trust me, it's worth it. Come on."

Jenna followed him kind of glad she was in the widerness. It had been her thinking place for a while back in Portland. They took a quick shortcut through the woods.

The view was breathtaking. She could see for miles and miles. "It's beautiful up here." she said.

"We're building a house up here." he said "Mer and I, I had to show you where we were going to start building it."

"So, we are going to live...in a house...here?" she said, she couldn't believe it. This place was beautiful. Her day was getting better and better. The pair stayed out there for about 15 more minutes, Jenna's mind miles away. In that time she had decided several things, tommrrow she would talk with the cuckoo, she missed her sketchbook, and she needed to go back to her apartment, just one more time.

"Jenna, we should probably head back. My sister, the one you met earlier, is coming over for dinner and we still gotta stop by Izzie's place and pick up dinner."

Jenna nodded and got up and into the car still thinking about different odds and ends. Derek was also thinking about how he got there, his adoptive daughter and him on his land, his wife at home. On the way back home they didn't go up on the deck, they were lost in their own thoughts. It was after they had driven off the ferry that Jenna spoke, "Tell me about Amelia."

"She's very tough, stubborn. She's a lot like you in ways. She's was with me when we watched our dad get shot."

"You watched you dad get shot?" Jenna asked

"I'll tell you another time, don't bring it up."

"Why did she come here?"

"How about you ask her that." Derek said remembering what his wife had said about her obsession with Addison. Just then they pulled up to Izzie's Bakery.

"You wanna run in and get it real quick, I'll wait out here for you, that way we don't have to worry about parking."

"Sounds good."

Jenna ran into the shop. "Hey Iz." she yelled

"Hey Jenna, I'm almost ready I just gotta take this pie out."

"Cherry?"

"Of course, when you called I figured I'd throw one in for you."

"Your awesome Iz."

"Eh, I try to be. So how have you been?"

"I'm seeing a therapist, or as I call her the cuckoo. Oh and I'm meeting one of my aunts at dinner tonight, hence the meal."

"Interesting, which one?"

"Amelia"

"Didn't meet her yet, you'll be fine."

"I'm not worried."

"Well, enjoy your dinner!"

"Thanks Iz."

Jenna took the meal and walked out to the car and they drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

Healing

Ch.3

Jenna was nervous. She didn't know anything about the women she was going to have dinner with.

"Tell me about Amelia." Jenna asked on the ride back to the house.

"Well, she's very strong, powerful, knows what she wants. She had a rough patch, got into a dark hole but she's seemed to come back from it. Her and I ….. we watched our dad get shot when we were young but don't bring that up. We were so close growing up. You guys are a lot a like. Don't worry."

Derek and Jenna got home and put the food down and Derek went to let Meredith know they were home. Almost immedietly after he left, Alex came wandering into the kitchen , hungry and ready to eat whaever they had brought home.

"Don't even think about it Alex. You are not leaving me to fly solo in this."

"In what?"

"Tonight one of my aunts is coming to dinner. Please, I'll let you pick the movie on Friday." she begged

""Fine." he grunted and walked away.

"Come on, let's tget the table ready." Derek said walking back into the kitchen

Fifteen minutes later Ameila arrived and they sat down to dinner.

"So Amelia, what brings you to Seattle?" Meredith asked

"Sam and Addison called it quits and things have been really tense down there."

"So wait, Are you saying Addison Montgomery is single? Jenna asked, earnig her a kick from Alex.

"Yep, That's what I said. Amelia responded and Jenna kicked Alex.

"This is delious Meredith, you are an excellant cook." Amelia said

Derek, Alex, and Jenna all chuckled earning them each a kick in the shin.

"I didn't make it a friend of ours did, Jenna maybe you could show Amelia Izzie's place tommrow?"

"I can't remember, I have to around the hospital for my appointment with the cukoo."

"Maybe after your appointment with Dr. Wyatt."

"I can't, Callie is cutting off some guy's leg tommrow and I want to watch."

"Wow, Derek, kid's not even in high school and she's a junkie."

"What can I say? She lives in a house full of surgeons."

While Amelia and Derek spoke, Meredith shot Jenna a look. "Maybe, I could just skip the surgery, I mean, Callie will probably do it again sometime in my life."

"That's okay, I'll probably watch the surgery with ya. So I'm thinking about taking a job up here." Amelia said changing the subject.

"There aren't any openings." Derek pointed out

"Oh, no one knows this yet but Nelson's moving to Ohio, so today after watching me operate, the Cheif offered me the job."

"Interesting, you may want to stay in Los Angeles though, a lot less rain."

"I like the rain, plus the women here are more fun to hang out with. For example, I overheard Meredith here and some other chick talking and it was weird because it wasn't about babies or feelings."

"Speaking of Tequila," Meredith said knowing the conversation Amelia was talking about, "Christina is coming over in about five minutes."

"Then can I get some pie before I go into hiding."

"Sure Jenna."

Jenna got her pie, then she went upstairs, emailed her friends, checked the local news for Seattle, Portland, and Starshine. After that she went to bed, tommorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Healing

Ch.4

The next day at her appointment, Jenna walked in and laid down on the couch.

"You do realize, you don't have to lay there."

"Yes but it's easier to tell you things about me when I don't have too look at you, I mean I want to talk but your a stranger so I can't look at your face when I talk to you. I also still think your a cuckoo and I don't like you very much but I need to talk to someone besides my friends so yeah here is goes," Jenna then told Dr. Wyatt her story up until after her mom died. "And I guess I'll save more for tomorrow."

"Your making progress Jenna, slowly but progress none the less. Your mom she sounds like a good woman, Do you ever think about her?"

Jenna spoke, "All the time, I mean she's always there, sometimes if I'm having a lot of fun I feel guilty, like I should be grieving for her. I share a joke with my friends and I feel this guilt. I haven't cried in a long time and I feel bad. Since I've been here, I've cried twice, once when I was talking with this lady whose son had given up his organs and then again the second night I was here, I missed my mom and my home and my friends. I miss my mommy, I want her back." she started crying and couldn't control herself.

After a few minutes Dr. Wyatt said, "I'm sorry to do this to you but, my next appointment will be here in a few minutes so I'm going to walk you to the bathroom and give you some tissues."

"I can get there myself. I'll be fine." Jenna said finally stopping crying, "It'll be good, I'm watching a great surgery in a few minutes. I'll be okay."

"Okay, I'm going to trust you, but if I get called because your in the bathroom and won't come out..."

"You won't I promise."

"Okay Jenna. Good luck."

She got to the bathroom to discover she wasn't the only one who had been crying.

"Lexie?" she asked

"Jenna?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Lost a patient I was close to. Why are you here?"

"Therapy."

"Okay, well, I'm going to go back to work and we're never going to speak of this ever again."

"Works for me, I'm going to clean up and watch Torres cut off some guy's leg."

"Torres is cutting of a guy's leg?"

"Yep"

"I'm going to kill Mark."

"Well, then, good luck with that." Jenna said as Lexie walked out of the bathroom

After drying her eyes and getting rid of the redness, Jenna headed into the Observation Room and found Amelia was already there.

"Nice to see you again."

"You as well, Ready to see this. Torres is one of the best orthopedic surgeons."

"Interesting."

"I'm going to be honest, I'm not a people person so, I'm not good at this whole, hey your a total stranger that I'm related to hypothetically speaking, I want to know everything about you."

"Okay, good, because neither am I."

They sat in silence for the rest of the surgery only talking to each other when it was related to the surgery. After it was over, Jenna went up to see Chloe and Amelia went to find a surgery she could watch.

* * *

_AN: Sorry for the long wait, I went to start writing and found I had written this chapter but not posted it. I'm working on ch.5 right now but am a little bit stuck. The next couple of chapters may be filler because I have BIG plans for this story, I just have to build it up a little bit more. I can't thank you enough for your patience with me._


	5. Chapter 5

Jenna got up to Chloe's room.

"How was the appointment with the cuckoo?"

"It was better then yesterday. I mean, I didn't stare into space for a while. I did the generic couch laying looking at the ceiling talking to the cuckoo."

"You talked to the cuckoo?"

"Yeah, I feel betterish. I mean I feel like a burden has been lifted from my shoulders."

"That's good."

Just then Nurse Rose came into Chloe's room.

"You need to leave." she told Jenna

"No she doesn't." Chloe said

"Yes, she does."

"Well then I'm going to talk with the chief and get you fired." Jenna shot back at her

"Go right ahead." Rose said giving Jenna a mean look, and walked out

"I don't like her."

"I keep asking for a new nurse but she keeps coming back. She's like something sticky I can't blow off."

"That's your metaphor? How about, She's like that fly buzzing in your ear, so annoying but never goes away?" Jenna said laughing

"That's you metaphor?" Chloe asked and the both started laughing.

"She doesn't deserve a metaphor." Jenna said and then they started laughing again.

Then two of them sat there for awhile just talking.

* * *

_2 __weeks __later__..._

Jenna arrived to her therapy appointment right on time and burst through the door and started pacing.

"This is a new one for you." Dr. Wyatt said

"IwanttogobacktoStarshine." Jenna blurted out

"I didn't quite catch that, say it again but slower."

"I want to go back to Starshine."

"Forever?"

"No, just a week or two."

"Why?"

"I feel like I can't move forward here until I finish up my life over there."

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"I don't want to drag Meredith and Derek away from work."

"I believe residents get two weeks off in a week and your dad is the Head of Neurosurgery, he can leave pretty much whenever he wants."

"Okay, I feel weird asking them."

"That's where I come in, we can do it here and I can be with you."

"No, that would be even more uncomfortable, no offense."

"None taken,you could do it in your friend's room."

"Chloe? Yeah, I could do that, she would be there to help me if I got stuck. I'll do that, yeah, it'll be good."

"Good, now we have about 25 more minutes, anything else you want to talk about."

"I'll tell you about Starshine, since you pretty much know about the rest of my life."

* * *

_So many apologies about being so bad about updating, first I had writer's block and then track has started 3 days a week and the time I usually write during school has been reduced so I pretty much have to write on the weekend. I'll try to get the next one up sooner!_


End file.
